The invention relates to a textile belt for processing pulp or mass in a processing device. The belt is equipped with a seam so that it can be made into an endless loop in the processing device.
The invention further relates to the making and use of the belt. The field of the patent application is described in more detail in the preambles of the independent claims of the patent application.
Textile belts are used in industrial manufacturing processes for processing different fibre webs and fibre pulps, for example. Typically, processing refers to transporting the liquid-containing pulp on the product side of the belt and simultaneous draining of the liquid. The belt is run in an endless loop around the control and drive rolls. In addition, the belt is supported on its transport section against the structure of the processing machine so the belt rubs against the machine and wears on the machine-side surface. The belt may comprise a cross-direction seam, owing to which belt replacement is easier and faster than replacing a corresponding endless belt. However, the seam is the structurally weakest point of the belt. As the seam is also subjected to rubbing during use and wears, the belt often needs to be replaced due to the breaking of the seam or the weakening caused by wear. Belt replacement always brings about costs and downtime.